Stolen
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: La primera vez que robé algo fue por una apuesta. Lo hice, me encantó, y he estado robando desde entonces. Por lo general es algo pequeño, sólo lo suficiente para darme la subida de adrenalina. Con los años, he llegado a ser una buena carterista. Nunca me han atrapado, hasta que le robé al hombre equivocado. OS


**Esta novela pertenece a Jinx Jamison. ****A Mir por la Traducción, Mdf30y por la Corrección de la Traducción, Bellecar por la Corrección, AnaE por la Diagramación, y Laavic por la Lectura Final de este Libro para El Club De Las Excomulgadas.**

**Yo solo la adapté con los personajes de Twilight**

* * *

_**Argumento **_

La primera vez que robé algo fue por una apuesta.

Tenía quince años y era temeraria, estaba decidida a demostrar que podía ser una chica mala. Mi mejor amiga, Alice, me retó a tomar un paquete de chicles de un supermercado. En retrospectiva, me sorprende que mi torpe esfuerzo no me llevara a la cárcel. No era una misión encubierta, pero lo hice.

Lo hice, me encantó, y he estado robando desde entonces.

Por lo general es algo pequeño, sólo lo suficiente para darme la subida de adrenalina. Con los años, he llegado a ser una buena carterista, lo que requiere un poco más de atrevimiento y mucha más suavidad. Nunca me han atrapado y supongo que eso es parte de la emoción.

Cada vez que tomo algo, tengo que preguntarme si este será el día en que mi suerte se acabará.

Esta es la historia del día que le robé al hombre equivocado.

* * *

**Stolen**

_En el presente. En el metro. Washington, D.C._

La primera vez que robé algo fue por una apuesta. Tenía quince años y era temeraria, decidida a demostrar que podía ser un grano en el culo. Mi mejor amiga Alice me retó a tomar un paquete de chicles del Handy Mart. En retrospectiva, me sorprende que mi torpe esfuerzo no me metiera en la cárcel. No era una misión encubierta, pero lo hice. Lo hice, me encantó y he estado robando desde entonces.

Por lo general es algo pequeño, lo suficiente para inyectarme adrenalina. Con los años, me he graduado de carterista, lo que requiere ser un poco más atrevida y refinada. Nunca me han atrapado y supongo que eso es parte de la emoción. Cada vez que tomo algo me pregunto si este es el día en que mi suerte se acabará.

—Disculpe, ¿señor? ¿Le importaría si me siento? —El joven hombre de negocios que he elegido como mi próximo objetivo ha estado sentado en silencio, leyendo el periódico durante todo el viaje en metro. Normalmente no hago esto hasta que estoy a punto de bajar del tren, pero hoy estoy inquieta. Puedo sentir el deseo de atrapar algo aumentando en mí, una oleada de adrenalina que no me dará ningún descanso hasta que la apacigüe.

—No, nadie está sentado aquí. —Se mueve, dejando el asiento del pasillo vacío. El lugar está caliente cuando me siento. Me excita un poco sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre mi raja dolorida. Verán, robar me da algo más que un subidón de adrenalina, me pone tan húmeda que literalmente pálpito entre las piernas. Es el afrodisíaco más potente que he encontrado. Nada más me hace sentir de esta manera. Es por eso que es tan difícil para mí dejarlo.

—Hoy ha sido un día bonito. Espero que el buen clima continúe. —He aprendido que la conversación estúpida funciona mejor. Nada inusual o distintivo, nada que haría que una persona mirara dos veces. Las mismas palabras, las mismas líneas que este hombre ha oído hoy, probablemente una docena de veces.

_Buen clima el que estamos teniendo ¿no es así? Que tenga un buen día, señor._

_Usted también_.

No destaco mucho, así que para mí ya me vale. Una chica de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y con un tono de piel bronceado no destaca demasiado. La única cosa que me distingue, es mi figura.

Mi aversión a la dieta, afortunadamente, se traduce en grandes pechos redondeados y un culo curvilíneo. Tenía un novio que le encantaban tanto mis pechos que podría pasar horas acariciándolos, rodando los firmes pezones rosados entre sus dedos antes de deslizar su polla en el valle de mi escote. Disfrutaba del poder erótico que tenía sobre él más que el propio sexo. Mi coño había sido muy descuidado, mientras yo salía con él.

Cuando el tren se sacude en un giro particularmente cerrado, permito que mi cuerpo caiga en el del extraño. Me mira un momento y nuestras miradas se encuentran. Esta es la parte donde me apresuro a pedir disculpas.

_Lo siento, perdón, ¡oh!, perdón._

Es tan fácil en este punto sumergir la mano en una bolsa, tomar una cartera de un bolsillo… Sólo que esta vez no puedo hacerlo. Él tiene el par de ojos más hermosos que jamás he visto. Son de un profundo color verde oscuro con manchas más claras alrededor del iris. No es tanto el color sino la intensidad que veo allí. Cuando me mira, no es con la falta de interés ocasional de un extraño. Me mira como si realmente me _viera_. Es un sentimiento poderoso. Por un momento el tiempo se contrae y me encuentro suspendida en su mirada. Entonces mira hacia otro lado. Un repentino y agudo pinchazo de lujuria me recorre, dejando mis emociones desmesuradamente abiertas. Nunca he sentido un deseo físico tan fuerte como el deseo que tengo de robar. Me doy cuenta entonces que la emoción que recibo de robar es lo que otros reciben del sexo. Todo el deseo que ha estado contenido dentro de mí durante años se ha despertado a causa de este extraño. Cada poro de mi cuerpo está hormigueando, sediento de contacto. Sediento de _él_.

—¿Está bien, señorita? —Me mira como si estuviera loca. En el fondo de mi mente, ya sé que lo he echado a perder, pero algo se apodera de mí. Deslizo mi mano en su bolsillo y tomo su cartera de todos modos.

—Estoy bien. Es sólo que hace un poco de calor aquí dentro. —Tomo mi bolso y me levanto a toda prisa. Nunca he tenido este tipo de reacción intensa hacia un hombre antes. Siempre tengo el control. Elijo hombres que quieren lo mismo que yo, sin ataduras sexuales y encuentros crudos y salvajes. Ahora estoy perdiendo el control, en un paseo en montaña rusa a un destino desconocido.

Sus ojos me siguen mientras hago mi camino hacia la puerta. Si puedo salir de este maldito vagón de metro, voy a estar bien. Tengo la suerte de que no me pilló in fraganti, cuando he tomado su cartera. A pesar de mi inusual predilección, no tengo ningún interés en ir a la cárcel. Vivo una vida aburrida, de tacones y faldas, de nueve a cinco, que paga sus impuestos. No soy del tipo que va a la cárcel.

Las puertas se abren..._ Por favor espere que los pasajeros salgan antes de abordar el tren..._ La voz mecánica apenas se registra cuando las puertas se abren y tropiezo para salir. Una marea de gente fluye a mi alrededor buscando la salida. En cuestión de minutos, el andén del metro está vacío.

—Eso fue bastante valiente. —Salto al oír la inesperada voz detrás de mí. Me doy la vuelta y él está allí, el magnético y atractivo hombre del tren. Es más alto de lo que esperaba, seguramente por encima del metro ochenta. Cabello castaño profundo rayando al rojizo cae sobre su frente. Sus ojos, esos ojos magnéticos, seductores, son oscuros con gruesas pestañas que pondrían celosa a cualquier mujer. Su piel es de un bronce oscuro. —No me hubiera dado cuenta excepto cuando me miraste a los ojos. ¿Nadie te enseñó a no mirar a tu objetivo a los ojos? —. Se eleva por encima de mí, mirando hacia abajo al escote de mi blusa. Me han dicho que tengo el tipo de escote en el que un hombre podría perderse. Al parecer, aprecia la vista, porque sus ojos permanecen en los duros puntos de mis pezones durante un tiempo antes de mirar hacia arriba de nuevo.

—No tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando. —Retrocedo lentamente. Yo viajo en el metro por la noche regularmente y, por lo general, tengo más sentido que quedarme atrapada inconscientemente en un andén vacío. Es más de medianoche y los metros no funcionan con tanta frecuencia, por lo que podría pasar bastante tiempo antes de que alguien se presente. Él se ríe, el sonido oscuro envía un escalofrío por mi piel.

—No estoy enojado. Caray, estoy casi impresionado. —Desliza un dedo sobre mi brazo y me estremezco ante el suave roce de su dedo sobre mi carne—. Pero, sin embargo, tienes algo que me pertenece y lo necesito de vuelta. —Algo en mí está demasiado dividido, demasiado desnudo en torno a este hombre. Ni siquiera me molesto en negarlo. Acabo por sacar su billetera de mi bolsillo y se la devuelvo—. Ponla en mi bolsillo —susurra. Me estremezco con las imágenes eróticas que corren por mi mente. ¿Qué tan fácil sería alcanzar sus pantalones y sacar la polla dura que sé que me está esperando? Podría caer de rodillas y llevarla a mi boca—. Adelante. Tú la sacaste, por lo que deberías ser tú quien la ponga de nuevo —gruñe. Cuando doy un paso tentativo hacia adelante sus ojos brillan con triunfo. Me está probando y me siento impotente para resistirlo. Debería huir o tirarle la estúpida cartera a la cabeza, pero no hago ninguna de esas dos cosas. En lugar de eso doy un paso adelante y lentamente deslizo mi mano en su bolsillo. Rozo la dura longitud de su pene y deja escapar un gemido. No protesta cuando saco mi mano de su bolsillo y desabrocho sus pantalones. Quiero sentir la impresionante erección que sé que se esconde debajo de la tela. Todo lo que toma es un tirón en sus calzoncillos y sale como una deliciosa sorpresa. Deslizo mis dedos sobre toda la longitud, mi coño se aprieta, cuando me doy cuenta cuan dotado está. Me deslizo hacia abajo y acuno sus bolas en la mano. Su respiración se detiene, mientras acaricio las pesadas bolsas. Mis labios se curvan cuando me deleito por mi poder sobre él. Él puede dar las órdenes, pero yo soy quien lo tiene por las pelotas. Literalmente.

— ¿Vas a entregarme a la policía? —digo en broma. Ni siquiera estoy segura a qué juego estamos jugando, pero estoy increíblemente encendida.

—Oh, no, no creo que la cárcel te haga mucho bien. No estás haciendo cosas malas, porque no conoces nada mejor y necesitas rehabilitación. Haces cosas malas porque te gusta. ¿No es así? —Me mira y se lame los labios. Aprieto su polla, siendo premiada con su gemido gutural.

—Me gusta hacer cosas malas. Nunca pensé que disfrutaría tanto de ser atrapada. —Me dejo caer de rodillas y tomo su pene hasta que llega a la parte posterior de mi garganta. Sabe a sal y a hombre. Arremolino mi lengua alrededor de la cabeza unas cuantas veces, recogiendo el líquido perlado que se filtra por la punta. Su sabor es tan condenadamente bueno que acaba de ponerme más húmeda el tenerlo en la boca. Subo y bajo sobre su polla, yendo más lejos cada vez, hasta que está golpeando la parte posterior de mi garganta cada vez que lo tengo dentro. Gruñe cada vez que tomo su longitud, una de sus manos se enreda en mi pelo.

—Chúpalo —me dice—. Chúpalo duro. —Estoy más que feliz de hacerlo, ahuecando las mejillas y chupándolo como si fuera un caramelo. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás sobre sus hombros y sus piernas tiemblan un poco—. Maldita sea, chica, tienes una boca hecha para follar. —Sacude la cabeza con fuerza, como para despejar la neblina sexual en la que hemos caído. Yo también lo siento, es como una niebla a través de la que apenas puedo ver. Sé cómo llegué aquí, pero no tengo idea de cómo diablos salir—. Esto es lo que va a pasar. No me gusta ser robado pero teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias, creo que sé exactamente el castigo para ti. Quiero que gires tu cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha y mires hacia arriba. ¿Lo ves?

Casualmente miro hacia la derecha y en el nivel superior de la plataforma del metro veo lo que le ha llamado la atención. Un empleado del metro, un joven que parece de la edad de ir a la universidad, nos está mirando. Es obvio que sabe lo que estamos haciendo porque está escondido parcialmente detrás de un pilar. Probablemente me ha estado observando haciéndole sexo oral al Sr. Magnetismo durante todo este tiempo.

—Me gustaría un buen espectáculo y estoy seguro que a nuestro amigo allí también le gustaría. Tú obviamente, necesitas un poco de disciplina. Así que vas a hacer todo lo que diga. —Da un paso atrás obligándome a renunciar a mi dominio sobre su polla. Me gira por lo que estoy mirando a la pared y coloca mis manos en un anuncio luminoso de un dentista local—. Inclínate hacia delante y deja que te mire. —Me empuja hacia adelante hasta que me inclino con el culo apuntando hacia él. Murmura algo que suena como _mierda_, cuando mueve de un tirón la falda por encima de mi culo. Tengo que estar dando todo un espectáculo, ya que el tanga pequeñito que llevo apenas cubre los labios de mi vulva—. Nuestro amigo te está mirando. Es probable que esté deseando estar donde yo estoy ahora mismo. Estás tan rosa, tan mojada.

Empuja un largo dedo en mi húmedo coño dolorido y se siente tan bien que grito. Añade otro, rodeando el borde de mi apertura antes de forzar a los dos con un súbito golpe duro.

—Por favor... —No sé si rogar hará alguna diferencia, pero lo hago de todos modos. Estoy tan mojada que mi humedad se está deslizando por mis muslos. Si sus dedos se sienten tan bien entonces la enorme herramienta entre sus piernas va a ser una experiencia extracorpórea. Muevo mi culo con la esperanza de atraerlo. Él probablemente tiene una visión interesante de mi coño rosado y afeitado, que palpita y aprieta sus dedos penetrantes. Miro por encima del hombro y me sorprendo por la cruda sensualidad en su rostro. Está mirando hacia mi coño, mientras éste toma la áspera follada de sus dedos. Parece que me tragaría entera si fuera posible. A continuación, se pone de rodillas y me abre con su lengua.

— ¡Oh, dios mío! —Golpeo con mis puños contra la pared cuando mi orgasmo crece con intensidad. Sus grandes manos están sosteniendo y separando mis nalgas, abriéndome para su placer. La presión hace que todas las sensaciones sean más agudas. Cada latigazo húmedo contra mi clítoris, cada golpe de su lengua en mi coño se siente amplificado por diez. Come mi coño como un hombre que lo goza, como si fuera un postre y no quisiera perderse ninguno de los sabores.

Cuando su lengua se desplaza hacia arriba hasta el borde de mi pequeño agujero fruncido, mis ojos casi ruedan hacia la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Nunca he pensado en mi culo como una zona erógena antes. Sé que a los hombres les gusta el sexo anal, pero yo siempre asumí que no sería divertido para la mujer. Estoy reevaluando mi postura sobre el juego anal porque las cosas que está haciendo con su lengua se sienten tan bien que debería ser ilegal. Besa mi culo como si estuviera besando una boca luego lame suavemente, luego más y más duro. Estoy gritando y ni siquiera me importa lo fuerte que sea, siempre que me lama. Su lengua se abre paso entre el borde de músculos y en realidad me penetra justo cuando mete tres dedos en mi vagina. Yo estallo en un orgasmo que se siente como un infierno, todos mis músculos apretando al mismo tiempo. Continúa su furioso asalto erótico, con el rostro machacado contra mi culo mientras continúa forzando la lengua en mi culo y los dedos follando mi coño. Me estremezco tan duro que por un momento se separa de mi cuerpo. Sus dedos ralentizan su ritmo, mientras los temblores finales de mi liberación ruedan a través de mí.

Se tira hacia atrás y me pellizca suavemente en la mejilla de mi culo. Mis músculos están tan flojos por el placer que apenas puedo mantenerme de pie. Cedo contra él y me sujeta con un fuerte brazo en mis pechos.

—Estás tan apretada. Tan malditamente apretada. Eres todo lo que he soñado en una mujer. Te ves tan formal y correcta, pero en realidad eres una chica sucia. —Estira la mano y abre la cremallera de sus pantalones con una mano temblorosa. Es bueno verlo deshecho porque yo ya estoy ahí, lista para hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir que se dé prisa y me folle. Oigo el inconfundible sonido de una envoltura de condón y luego está ahí, caliente, duro y listo en la entrada de mi cuerpo—. Quiero que me mires —dice—. Quiero que veas mi cara mientras te tomo.

Me da la vuelta hasta que mi espalda está contra la pared y engancha mis piernas sobre sus brazos. La posición me deja abierta para él, mi coño completamente a su merced. Estoy caliente como el infierno al instante de nuevo al ver lo fuerte que es. No muchos pueden sostener mi peso así sin siquiera comenzar a sudar. No es que no se vea afectado. Su frente está tensa y una gran vena palpita en su cuello. Me pregunto si me veo tan enloquecida como él. Él empuja hacia delante lo suficiente como para llamar mi atención y luego se detiene.

—Mírame —gruñe. Obedezco al instante. Su voz no es una a la que me pueda negar. Sostiene mi mirada mientras su polla se abre camino a través de mis delicados tejidos, despertando terminaciones nerviosas que ni siquiera sabía que tenía. Sostiene mi mirada mientras encuentra su ritmo, una estocada profunda y luego unas pocas poco profundas que me ponen húmeda como el infierno.

—Más, por favor. ¡Más fuerte! —Me aferro a sus hombros frenéticamente mientras me golpea contra la pared. Voy a tener moretones más tarde y no me importa. Esto es lo que me he estado perdiendo, ser tomada duro y que mi coño sea utilizado de la forma en que debe ser.

—Me vuelves loco —murmura en mi pelo. Jadea por la fuerza de su esfuerzo, sus músculos se ponen más gruesos con cada golpe. Sus caderas golpean hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras folla más y más profundamente mi vagina, hasta que siento otro orgasmo acercándose.

Abro los ojos un momento y veo que el empleado del metro ha bajado a nuestro nivel. Está de pie en el otro extremo de la plataforma, acariciándose abiertamente su polla mientras ve como me empalan. He disfrutado viendo a otros tener sexo antes, pero nunca imaginé que ser observado podría ser tan excitante. Puedo imaginar la imagen que damos. Estoy estirada, mi coño rosado y húmedo mientras una gruesa polla dura lo penetra. Sólo el pensamiento me enciende.

—Sí, sí, sí... —canto como si fuera un mantra mientras mi orgasmo me atraviesa. Tan bueno como el primer orgasmo, no hay nada en el mundo tan satisfactorio como correrse alrededor de una polla dura y gruesa. Me está follando con tanta fuerza que se siente como si estuviera acariciando mi columna. Gimoteo mientras mi coño lo sujeta con tanta fuerza que casi no puede moverse.

—Maldición, voy a correrme. —Se mete más profundo, más duro, manteniéndose dentro mientras su polla se hincha. Lanza su cabeza hacia atrás y ruge. Abro los ojos con incredulidad ante el fuerte sonido. Ahí es cuando me doy cuenta de que el ruido no viene de él. Es el rugido de un tren que llega. El próximo metro está llegando a la estación—. Pensé que sentía que la tierra se sacudía —bromea. Mete la polla de nuevo en sus pantalones y sube la cremallera. Su ropa está arrugada por todas partes y seguramente yo también lo estoy. Mi ropa interior podría estar en cualquier lugar en este punto y los dos primeros botones de mi blusa han sido arrancados. Me veo como si hubiera sido atacada.

—Yo también lo sentí, asumí que era parte de tener el mejor orgasmo de mi vida. —Nuestros ojos se encuentran de nuevo y algo pasa entre nosotros. Las puertas del vagón del metro se abren con un _ding_. No hay muchas personas que viajan en el tren tan tarde, pero los pocos que pasan nos echan miradas curiosas. El empleado del metro se ha ido y estamos solos otra vez. Si voy a salir con algo de la dignidad intacta, este es el momento para hacerlo. Antes de tirarme en sus brazos y pedirle que me lleve a casa con él.

—Debería irme. —Me estiro y agarro mi bolso que está en el suelo cerca de mis pies—. Gracias por... sólo gracias. —Lo abrazo con torpeza, sorprendida cuando me envuelve en sus brazos y me levanta. Mis ojos vagan cuando su aroma me rodea. Entonces oigo el sonido que indica que el metro está a punto de salir—. Adiós.

Lo beso, deteniéndome un poco, y luego corro hasta el metro. Me deslizo por las puertas justo antes de que se cierren. Un segundo más tarde, corre a la puerta y hace señas hacia mi brazo. Confundida, sacudo la cabeza señalándole que no entiendo mientras el metro sale de la estación. Coloco mis manos en la ventana, mirándolo la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible hasta que el coche se mueve tan rápido que todo es una mancha de color. Nunca lo volveré a ver… La idea me deprime profundamente. Es difícil para mí conciliar mis abrumadores sentimientos con el hecho de que es un extraño. Las únicas cosas que sé de él es que es atractivo y dotado. Y eso me afecta como nunca nadie lo hizo. Parpadeo las lágrimas y saco mi teléfono celular para comprobar la hora. Mientras busco en mi bolso, me doy cuenta que está curiosamente liviano. Yo no soy una de esas chicas que llena su bolso con todo excepto el fregadero de la cocina, pero tengo una cartera de un tamaño decente… que actualmente no está en ninguna parte.

— ¡Mierda! —Revuelvo todo de nuevo para confirmar lo que ya sé. Mi cartera está, probablemente, en el andén del metro. Entonces me doy cuenta de algo en mi bolso que no estaba allí antes. Una tarjeta de negocios negro azabache con escritura en blanco. La sostengo a la luz para leer lo que dice.

**Edward "El Dom" Cullen **_**Instructor de BDSM**_

**La Escuela de Sexo de Madame X**

El teléfono móvil que aparece en la parte posterior de la tarjeta tiene un código de área que no reconozco. Cierro los ojos y me lo imagino de pie sobre la plataforma hurgando en mi cartera. Estoy tan sorprendida que río en voz alta. Él se ha anotado un punto. No es que fuera a conseguir mucho. Sólo unas pocas tarjetas de crédito y una licencia de conducir de Isabella Swan. Ni siquiera dinero. Entonces miro la tarjeta de negocios de nuevo y me ruborizo. Ya que dejó su tarjeta de negocios, mi dinero, obviamente, no es lo que quiere de mí... y no tengo ningún problema con eso. Cuando el tren se detiene en la estación siguiente ya tengo mi teléfono móvil. También tengo una gran sonrisa en mi cara. Me pregunto si puedo castigarlo yo esta vez...

_**Continuará….**_

* * *

**Para quienes se pregunten, pues estoy haciendo lo imposible por encontrar la traducción del siguiente libro. Lo subiré cuando lo encuentre porque es una novela que promete. **

**Dirty, dirty, dirty c:**


End file.
